Epik High - RICH Feat. Taeyang
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''RICHright|200px *'Artista: Epik High Ft. Taeyang (Big Bang) *Álbum: Shoebox *'''Pista: 3 *'Género: '''Hip-Hop, Rap, Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización saecheoreom nalgo sipdeon geunyeoneun bihaenggi pyoreul satji. haneulgwa badareul sone gadeuk damgo sipdeon geuneun keun jiguboneul satji. da kkume gagyeokpyoreul daljiman amuri sseugo sseodo jaegoman ssahineun maeumui jangbaguni. don kkumyeonseodo sal geon saneunde kkumkkumyeonseo saneun geon akkaunji. dabeul chatji where your pocket is. Baby, you don’t even know what the problem is. neoui beoketliseuteuneun syoping riseuteu. But the life you miss, gieogeun eobseodo injeungsyaseun isseo. gopeun geon chamado apeun geon sirtae. geu baeneun yuhaenggacheoreom swipge bureugo ppalli kkeojine. I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. Baby I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. My Drive Rules Everything Around Me. Dream. nae chinguneun kkumgwa isangeul sago palgo jaego gabt maegiji. tongjang jangoneun hwicheonghaedo heundeulliji annneun jasingam, ani baidentiti. yeogwon dojang eobsi paesyeoneun New York and Paris. insaengi hwabo. modeun dongne, kaempeoseu, jikjang, eodideun. geum kaereo danineun young boys and golden ladies. bureopji mwo. geujeo bureopji mwo. naega jin geoji mwo. naega jin geoji mwo. nan jumareman kkumeul kkuneun nom, toyoilman doemyeon bokgwon han jangeul jwimyeo. bulgeumedo sutjareul jeokgo gyesanharyeogo jul seo inne. eoril jeok naega bon nangmaneun gongjangieonneunde ijen neollin pyeonuijeomine. I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. geokjeong eobsi salgo sipeo. Baby I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. saram dapge salgo sipeo. beoneun mankeum sseuneun mankeum Is you happy? beoneun mankeum sseuneun mankeum Are you happy? ‘Cause baby, I wish I was. I wish. I was rich. Baby I wish. I wish I was rich. Put your gold up in the air. Put your diamonds in the air. And wave ‘em like you just don’t care. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. Baby I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. My Drive Rules Everything Around Me. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. Rich, rich, rich. Yeah. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. Rich. nan maeumui bujaga doego sipeunde jigabeul yeolji motae maeumeul gyesok sseuge dwae. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. Rich, rich, rich. Yeah. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Español' Ella quería volar como un pájaro Así que compró un boleto de avión Quería poner el cielo y el océano en sus manos Así que compró un gran globo Todo el mundo pone un precio a sus sueños Pero no importa cuánto gastas, el carrito de compras de tu corazón sigue creciendo La gente compra cosas aún cuando es dinero prestado ¿Pero es también un desperdicio vivir como sueñas? Estás buscando una respuesta, donde tu bolsillo está Bebé, ni siquiera sabes cuál es el problema Tu lista de deseos, es tu lista de compras Pero te pierdes la vida Tomas fotos como prueba pero no haces ningún recuerdo Puedes soportar el hambre, pero no el dolor Tu estómago es como una canción popular, fácilmente llena y fácilmente hambre de nuevo Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo era rico Bebé, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo era rico Todas mi reglas estan alrededor de mí Sueño Mi amigo compra, vende, pone medidas y precio a sus sueños e ideas Incluso si su cuenta bancaria es débil, su orgullo nunca cae No, es un bidentity Sin sello en su pasaporte pero su moda es Nueva York y París Tu vida es una sesión de fotos Cada barrio, escuela, lugar de trabajo, donde sea Todos ellos van en busca de oro, los muchachos jóvenes y señoras de oro Bueno, supongo que estoy celoso Bueno, yo sólo estoy celoso Bueno, supongo que perdí Bueno, supongo que perdí Yo soy un tipo que sólo sueña en los fines de semana Cuando los sabados llegan, tomo un billete de lotería para rascar Incluso en las fiestas de los viernes, anotando los números y en la fila para pagar Mi sueño de infancia siempre estuvo en una fábrica Pero ahora es en tiendas de conveniencia Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo era rico Quiero vivir sin preocupaciones Bebé, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo era rico Quiero vivir como si fuera humano Por mucho que hagas Por mucho que gastes ¿Eres felíz? Por mucho que hagas Por mucho que gastes ¿Eres felíz? Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Yo deseo, Yo era rico Bebé, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo era rico Pon tu oro en el aire Pon tus diamantes en el aire Y actua como si no te importara Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo era rico Bebé, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo deseo, Yo era rico Todas mi reglas estan alrededor de mí Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Rico, rico, rico, Sí Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Rico Yo quiero ser rico de corazón Pero no puedo abrir mi cartera, así que sigo gastando mi corazón Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Rico, rico, rico, Sí Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo Porque bebé, me gustaría serlo 'Hangul' 새처럼 날고 싶던 그녀는 비행기 표를 샀지. 하늘과 바다를 손에 가득 담고 싶던 그는 큰 지구본을 샀지. 다 꿈에 가격표를 달지만 아무리 쓰고 써도 재고만 쌓이는 마음의 장바구니. 돈 꾸면서도 살 건 사는데 꿈꾸면서 사는 건 아까운지. 답을 찾지 where your pocket is. Baby, you don’t even know what the problem is. 너의 버켓리스트는 쇼핑 리스트. But the life you miss, 기억은 없어도 인증샷은 있어. 고픈 건 참아도 아픈 건 싫대. 그 배는 유행가처럼 쉽게 부르고 빨리 꺼지네. I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. Baby I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. My Drive Rules Everything Around Me. Dream. 내 친구는 꿈과 이상을 사고 팔고 재고 값 매기지. 통장 잔고는 휘청해도 흔들리지 않는 자신감, 아니 바이덴티티. 여권 도장 없이 패션은 New York and Paris. 인생이 화보. 모든 동네, 캠퍼스, 직장, 어디든. 금 캐러 다니는 young boys and golden ladies. 부럽지 뭐. 그저 부럽지 뭐. 내가 진 거지 뭐. 내가 진 거지 뭐. 난 주말에만 꿈을 꾸는 놈, 토요일만 되면 복권 한 장을 쥐며. 불금에도 숫자를 적고 계산하려고 줄 서 있네. 어릴 적 내가 본 낭만은 공장이었는데 이젠 널린 편의점이네. I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. 걱정 없이 살고 싶어. Baby I wish. I wish. I wish. I was rich. 사람 답게 살고 싶어. 버는 만큼 쓰는 만큼 Is you happy? 버는 만큼 쓰는 만큼 Are you happy? ‘Cause baby, I wish I was. I wish. I was rich. Baby I wish. I wish I was rich. Put your gold up in the air. Put your diamonds in the air. And wave ‘em like you just don’t care. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. I wish. I wish. I was rich. Baby I wish. I wish. I was rich. My Drive Rules Everything Around Me. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. Rich, rich, rich. Yeah. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. Rich. 난 마음의 부자가 되고 싶은데 지갑을 열지 못해 마음을 계속 쓰게 돼. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. Rich, rich, rich. Yeah. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Cause baby, I wish I was. 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop